Christmas list
by inugomegirl
Summary: What does Marlene really want for Christmas? When Skipper finds out, he is determind to give it to he, even if the wish is himself. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Skilene One shot R


Marlene scrambled about in her habitat, carrying a stack of papers and a brightly sharpened pencil in her arms. She sat down on the floor, and started making a list of things she wanted for Christmas, (A/N can we please pretend she can write? Thank you.) Marlene wasn't the type to get caught up in the childish stories about Santa, but she didn't very well go around telling every one she didn't believe he was real.

Her list started off, with the tapping of her pencil, than she stopped. What did she really want for Christmas? She really didn't need anything, and the zoo was everything she wanted. She could think of one thing she wanted, a bowl of sardines would make her day. Maybe even for Julien to turn down the music every once in a while. she would like to have the penguins visit as guest instead of a military group.

The one thing she wanted most of all for Christmas, the one thing she could never have, was Skipper. Her feelings for him bloomed every time she heard his voice, she couldn't deny those ocean blue eyes, of that sly accomplished smile he wore when he finished with a mission. Marlene leaned back daydreaming and loosing herself in all the memories she had with the penguins, good times and bad.

From leaving the zoo for the first time to get snow cones however she didn't remember having one, all the way to helping Skipper regain his confidence when he thought he was a girl, even though at the end of that experience he had insulted every living mammal on the earth. She even remembered exploring the sewers with Skipper, just the two of them, a flash light, and a seemingly nice gator that kept Marlene awake at night.

Regardless, Skipper has always been there for Marlene when she needed help, or was just lonely. Skipper was always so sweet and caring for Marlene so protective and careful. Something the other penguins weren't with her. I mean she did like them all they were her friends, but Skipper stood out, he was the ocean colored eyes she dreamt about, and the sly figure she seeked to have by her side. He basically was the everything penguin that she loved.

When Marlene looked back down, her hand had guided across the paper without her knowledge and drew a large bulging heart, with Skippers name writen in script across the center. She shook her head in disbelief and scrunched up the paper and tossed it toward the trash, the penguins couldn't see that, or she would be mortified forever, never able to show her face again. The wad of paper missed the trash bin and bounced to the floor.

Marlene didn't have time to write out the entire list again, and just wrote a sweet loving wish 'i want everyone to have the best Christmas ever. She smiled and pushed the letter into an envelope, than shut it just in time for the penguins to burst through the sewer gate in the middle of Marlene's home. She turned around with a cheerful smile and an enthusiastic greeting, consisting of a wave and hey guys.

Skipper was the only one not wearing a green pointed elf hat, instead he was wearing a bright red velvet Santa hat, and a cotton stared at him trying not to chuckle, he looked ridiculous. Skipper stared at her with an angry glare and torn the cotton beard from his face. "Don't ask," Skipper hissed as he threw the beard to the ground, Marlene stared at him with an innocent look, but still stifled her laughs.

"You got your letter Marlene?" Private asked curiously, The four penguins held up their envelopes to show they were ready to go. Marlene nodded her head and pulled her enveloped letter off the table. The others smiled and she followed them back to the sewer gate, "We spent all day cooking, Marlene you've got to see it. We cooked everything from fish to cookies." Private explained as he helped her through the gate. (A/N THEY ARE NOT EATING HAM!)

"FIIIIIIISH!!!" Rico's yell echoed through the tunnel as he went down after her, than Kowalski swiftly behind them. Skipper was about to jump down, until a crumpled up piece of paper laying waste next to the trash can, caught his eye. "whats this?" He asked himself as he strolled over to it, carefully and picked it up in his flippers, he read over it in his mind.

_Sardines_

_peace and quiet_

_More visitors_

Than Skippers eyes rolled over the heart at the bottom, he jumped back in surprise, letting the letter drop to the ground, as it landed heart side up. Marlene, wrote this? his heart was soaring with bliss, and joy. Skipper had always had something for Marlene, from the moment he first realized she wasn't just a mammal. Marlene was something more than a mammal, she was stronger, and braver. She was exciting and outgoing, she was willing and sweet. She was the love of his life.

Skipper tucked the letter away and quickly raced through the sewer to catch up with his team, and Marlene. Now he knew how she felt, but the question was how to tell her, he felt the same way. When Skipper finally did catch back up with the others, they were back at the habitat, admiring the table cloth and set table that Julien had worked on while they were gone. Christmas was the only time Julien was this giving.

Marlene was seated on the left side of the table, with an empty seat by her side. Skipper sat next to her quickly before the seat was taken, he planned on telling her while everyone was busy eating dinner. Once planted in the seat it was to late to leave, he felt dizzy, not himself, in fact it wasn't him self love was never himself. Of course this was Marlene, and that's the self he wanted, the self that Marlene loved.

"Lets get started!" Julien declared as he picked up a large knife and aimed for the fish, Skipper stared at him and snagged the knife from his hands before Julien could blink. "Allow me." Skipper smiled, shining the knife with glory. In a few quick slices, the fish was elegantly cut and served. Marlene smiled and grabbed a blue bowl filled with potatoes. She passed it to Skipper with a smile, and picked up the dish of bread, passing that also to Skipper.

Than Marlene picked up a bowl of Brightly colored fruit salad and handed it to Skipper as well. As she did his flipper brushed against her paw, and he stopped to look at her. All had gone silent to watch the two animals stare, soon Marlene pulled away, and the clatter of silverware and plates started again. Marlene blushed to herself, Skipper wasn't acting like himself, that look he gave her was something you see in romance movies.

"Now or Never," Skipper thought as he turned back to face Marlene. she was already staring at him, trying not to look to embarrassed. Skipper pulled out the Christmas list Marlene had written with his name on it, and handed it to her. Marlene was hesitant, but finally wrapped her paw around the piece of paper. "I like this Christmas list better." Skipper pointed out as she opened it.

Marlene looked up, her eyes wide and filled with fear. This was it, this was the end,complete humilitation and mortification. Both were unaware that everyone had stopped to watch them once more, everyone expected the same out come. Finally Skipper got the courage to lean forward, and press his beak to Marlene's lips. When they broke away, Marlene had a goofy smile on her face and the rest of the animals broke into cheer.

Marlene jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Skippers neck tightly, hugging him oh so sweetly, Skipper pulled her in closer with his flippers and smiled, "Merry Christmas Marlene." He whispered in her ear, as he kept her in the warm embrace.


End file.
